The present invention relates to a copy paper feeding and cutting system for a facsimile device or an electrophotographic copying machine which employs a roll paper for use as a copy paper.
The roll paper is frequently used, for the copy paper, in a facsimile system or in an electrophotographic copying machine. For example, in the electrophotographic copying machine, the roll paper should be cut to a desired length to form a single sheet of a copy paper after the paper has passed an electrostatic latent image forming section and before the paper reaches a developing section. If the cutting operation is conducted while the paper is supported straight between the electrostatic latent image forming section and the developing section, a long distance is required. This is not preferable when a compact size facsimile device or electrophotographic copying machine is required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel paper feeding and cutting system in a facsimile device or an electrophotographic copying machine.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize the size of a paper cutting section in a facsimile device or an electrophotographic copying machine which employs a roll paper.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a paper feeding roller, a leading edge holder for holding a leading edge of a paper supplied through the paper feeding roller, and a rotatable guide plate disposed between the paper feeding roller and the leading edge holder are correlated with each other so that a paper of a desired length is curled and maintained between the paper feeding roller and the leading edge holder. A cutting device is disposed between the paper feeding roller and the rotatable guide plate to cut the paper in a preselected length.
An electrostatic latent image forming section is positioned upstream of the paper feeding roller, and a developing section is positioned downstream of the leading edge holder. The size of the cutting section can be minimized because the paper is curled between the paper feeding roller and the leading edge holder.